Ese mayordomo pervertido
by The demon I fell in love with
Summary: Comienza una fiesta en la casa de los Phantomhive por el cumpleaños de Ciel, pero él, harto, decide irse a sus cuarto sin avisar a nadie. ¿Un niño caprichoso merece ser castigado por su pervertido mayordomo?


En la mansión de los Phantomhive se estaba celebrando una fiesta por el 14 cumpleaños de Ciel Phantomhive, muy a su pesar tenía que estar presente durante toda la fiesta, o eso pensaba.

-Amo, debería sonreír un poco más la gente va a pensar que está enfadado.-Dijo Sebastian a su amo mientras este le ponía mala cara.

-Tsk. Qué más da que me vean así. Sebastian tráeme un pastel de chocolate.-Dijo Ciel pero antes de que acabara la frase Sebastian ya le había traido el pastel que le acaba de pedir.-Buen perro.-Dijo Ciel mientras sonreía con picardía a Sebastian. Comenzó a comer la tarta y sin darse cuenta se manchó de chocolate las comisuras de los labios.

-Se ha manchado.-Dijo Sebastian mientras pasaba su guante por los labios de Ciel y trataba de limpiarle, sus miradas se encontraron directamente, la cara de Ciel se puso completamente roja y le dio un manotazo.-Lo siento amo, los niños os mancháis tan fácilmente.- ¿Qué pasa amo, por qué se sonroja?-Rio sebastian mientras Ciel torcía la cabeza para no mirarle.

Un vals comenzó a sonar en el salón de la mansión. Lizzie miraba a Ciel mientras él dudaba si sacarla a bailar o no porque sus dotes como bailarín eran bastante deficientes.

-Vamos Lizzie, bailemos-Dijo Ciel mientras le extendía la mano a su prometida y esta sonrojada le daba su mano, los pasos de ambos eran un poco torpes pero entre tanta gente bailando no resaltaba mucho su falta de coordinación.

Los pasos de Ciel eran cada vez más torpes, era sorprendente ver como a una persona con la personalidad de Ciel le preocupaba tanto un tema tan trivial como el baile. Antes de que la gente o la propia Lizzie notaran que podía caerse de un momento a otro Sebastian se acercó a él.

-Señorita, ¿me permite bailar con mi joven amo?, no hemos acabado las lecciones de baile y este es un buen momento para ver cómo se desenvuelve en público.- Dijo Sebastian mientras le brindaba a la joven una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Oh claro, qué listo eres Sebastian.-Dijo Lizzie sorprendida mientras le cedía el baile con su prometido.

Sebastian se acercó a Ciel, con su mano derecha agarró la mano de Ciel y la otra mano la pasó por la espalda de su joven amo, la música seguí asonando y ellos comenzaron a bailar.

-Si intentas algo estás muerto Sebastian.- Amenazó Ciel mientras con tono serio intentaba seguir los pasos de su virtuoso mayordomo.

-Está muy tenso amo, relájese.-Los pasos de ambos se iban coordinando a la perfección, la increíble habilidad de Sebastian parecía que se transmitía a Ciel. En uno de los giros propios del vals los cuerpos de Ciel y Sebastian quedaron totalmente pegados, pero Ciel rápidamente se soltó de la mano de Sebastian y se apartó de él.

-Que te crees que estás haciendo.-Dijo Ciel mientras su cara se ponía parcialmente roja.-Estoy harto de esta fiesta, me voy arriba.

Ciel comenzó a subir las escaleras de su mansión y fue a su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Sebastian dentro.

-No debería estar aquí amo la fiesta está abajo.-Protestó Sebastian mientras Ciel se iba hacia la cama.

-Qué más da, cámbiame de ropa Sebastian ya no voy a recibir a nadie más, ordena que la fiesta acabe cuando no haya más canciones.-Ordenó Ciel mientras se sentaba encima de la cama y le tendía la pierna derecha a Sebastian para que le quitara los zapatos.

Sebastian comenzó a desatarlos cordones de sus zapatos, le quitó los pantalones, la chaqueta, la camisa, lo dejó en ropa interior cuando se dio cuenta de que la boca de Ciel seguía levemente manchada.

-Amo, permítame.-Sebastian se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y tendió la mano hacia la boca de Ciel acariciándola suavemente hacia las comisuras y ahí le quitó la minúscula mancha que le quedaba.

-Aparta sucio demonio.- Las manos de Ciel se fueron hacia su propia entrepierna, el simple hecho del roce de los dedos por sus labios le hizo comenzar a reaccionar. Sebastian le brindó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras volvía a llevar la mano hacia su boca. El cuerpo de Ciel estaba reaccionando a cada roce de los dedos de Sebastian y en ropa interior nada podía ocultar.-No pasa nada, se pasará en cuanto me acueste.

Sebastian acercó su cara a la de Ciel y le besó con dulzura haciendo que su joven amo se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas, ese había sido su primer beso.-Creo que he robado tu primer beso ¿verdad amo?-Ciel no contestó simplemente se quedó sonrojado mirando a su bello mayordomo.

-El deber de un buen mayordomo es el de ayudar a su amo en lo que necesite. Eso es doloroso ¿verdad? Déjame aliviarte- Sebastian comenzó a bajar los calzoncillos de Ciel pero este forcejeaba, dejó su erección completamente al desnudo, llevó su mano hacía el erecto pene de Ciel y comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo lentamente.- Tienes un cuerpo muy lascivo amo, seguro que esta es la primera vez que alguien te toca, me siento muy feliz.

-nngh…Cállate y déjame.-Protestó Ciel entre gemidos mientras trataba de apartar al demonio que estaba masturbándolo.

-Si quieres que me quite solo tienes que ordenármelo, ya sabes cómo-Sebastian pasó su mano por el parche de Ciel y se lo quitó.-Como pensaba, te gusta mucho ¿verdad amo?, voy a hacer que se ponga mejor.- Sebastian se agachó a la altura del pene de ciel y comenzó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la roja punta, haciendo círculos con la lengua. Ciel no podía contener sus gemidos a pesar de que se tapaba la boca con la mano intentando que no sonaran.

-Están…todos… abajo…nnggh…-Masculló Ciel mientras cada vez sus gemidos eran más fuertes.-Sebastian me voy…a…Sebastian… ah… Se…bastian-Mientas Ciel gemía eyaculó en la boca de Sebastian y cayó rendido en la cama.

-Qué rápido.-Bromeó Sebastian mientras se limpiaba la boca.- Amo, te has puesto perdido, déjame hacer una cosa-Dijo mientras cogía el delgado cuerpo de Ciel y lo ponía a cuatro patas.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, ya me he corrido.-Preguntó Ciel mientras giraba la cabeza con el fin de intentar averiguar las intenciones que su pervertido mayordomo tenía.

-Estese quieto, relájese.-Sebastian comenzó a lamer el pequeño y rosado agujero de Ciel, metiendo la lengua poco a poco hasta que había entrado del todo.

-Sebastian…-Gimió Ciel mientras agarraba con fuerza las sábanas de la cama.

El mayordomo continuo lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo de Ciel, no dejó ni una sola parte de él sin besar o lamer cuando de repente paró. Comenzó a desvestirse entero dejando su precioso cuerpo al descubierto, esa imagen impactó a Ciel, obviamente nunca le había visto de esa manera, nunca había visto toda la belleza que ocultaba bajo sus negras ropas.

-Amo, relájese, voy a entrar-Dijo Sebastian con seguridad en sus palabras mientras llevaba su pene al culo de Ciel.

-Espera, no ¡Sebastian!, ¡te ordeno que pares!-Exclamó Ciel mientras intentaba apartar el pesado cuerpo de Sebastian.

-Cómo si fuera a pararme ahora amo, considéralo una flata por mi parte. Sonrió Sebastian mientras comenzaba a introducir lentamente su pene por el estrecho agujero de Ciel.-Si se relaja no le va a doler.

En la planta baja de la mansión Lizzie miraba extrañada de un lugar a otro de la sala buscando a su pequeño prometido.

-Voy a subir a busca a Ciel creo que se ha subido… -Dijo Lizzie a su sirvienta mientras lentamente caminaba hacia las escaleras de la mansión.

Unos metros más arriba el acto sexual entre Sebastian y Ciel cada vez era más intenso, Ciel sentía que podía perder la cabeza de un momento a otro, Sebastian lo estaba volviendo loco de placer.

-nng…-gimió inconscientemente Ciel y acto seguido se tapó la boca porque se había dado cuenta del sonido que acababa de emitir al ser penetrado por un mayordomo, por un demonio.

-No se tape la boca, déjeme oír más-Sebastian comenzó a moverse dentro de Ciel los gemidos cada vez eran más continuados. Las piernas de Ciel apenas podían sostenerse, le temblaban tanto que parecía que iba a colapsar de un momento a otro.- Amo.-Dijo Sebastian mientras lo levantaba de encima de la cama y sentaba directamente encima de su gran erección.

-Ah…sebas..tian… nngh… más, más fuerte.-Dijo entre gemidos Ciel mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuerpo de Sebastian sujetándose a él.

-Eres un amo muy pervertido… atenderé gustoso sus órdenes.-Sebastian comenzó a penetrar con mucha más fuerza y profundidad que antes. El sexo con Ciel estaba siendo increíble incluso para Sebastian su cuerpo estaba hecho a su medida, era perfecto para él.

Lizzie llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ciel y comenzó a llamar.-¿Ciel? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Lizzie con inocencia.

-Ah… Sebastian… está en la puerta Nnghhh…-Gimió Ciel con fuerza mientras se tapaba la boca para que Lizzie no le escuchara.

-Simplemente no gimas alto amo, ¿serás capaz de aguantarlo?-Susurró Sebastian al oído de Ciel mientras pasaba su lengua por la oreja de Ciel haciendo que este se estremeciera completamente.

Lizzie volvió a llamar a la puerta y comenzó a hablar- ¿Puedo entrar?, si no contestas voy a entrar-Dijo Lizzie juguetona.

-Sebastian… Sebastian…-Gimió Ciel mientras era penetrado con más y más fuerza, sentía como si fuera a morir de placer de un momento a otro.-Voy… voy a…

-Nng… Ciel…-Cuando Sebastian pronunció su nombre en ese mismo momento Ciel eyaculó encima de él.-Te has corrido solo con que diga tu nombre… adorable…

-Sebastian…-La cara de Ciel rogaba a Sebastian que lo hiciera con más fuerza.

-Ciel… lo voy a hacer dentro…- Ciel besó a Sebastian en los labios mientras este seguía penetrándolo.

-Ah… Sebastian… Se...bastian-Gimió Ciel a la vez que eyaculaba de nuevo a la vez que Sebastian lo hacía dentro de él.

En ese mismo momento la puerta del cuarto de Ciel se abría de par en par.


End file.
